Rain
by duckys-dream
Summary: Rain does fall...broken hearts do heal. My first and only S/J so far please be kind.
1. Hating Rain

Title – Rain 

Author - Duckys_dream

Disclaimer – I own nothing...please don't sue.

Summary – Rain does fall…broken hearts do heal. My first and only J/S (so far) please be kind.

Feedback - duckys_dream@hotmail.com

**ONE**

**Hating Rain**

I sat down on a rock a few feet from the entrance to the base. Men in uniform guarded the tunnel. I lent back and let the warm sun soak into my skin.

"Sam," Jack called. I turned around. "Fishing?" He asked. I could see him visibly wince. "Well didn't hurt to ask." He sighed and sat down next to me. "There can't possibly be anything left for you to do here."  
  


For the last three weeks we'd been stranded in the base because of an epidemic. When it turned out to be a cold we were given a week off from work to recover from the constant confinement and tests. I sighed and looked up at him. 

"No, there's nothing left for me to do." I nodded and looked away.

"Please," He said. I looked up again.

"What?"

"We won't go fishing." He shook his head. "Just, just come off base with me. We'll go anywhere, do anything you want."

"Anything?" I asked.

"Absolutely anything."

"There's someone I want you to meet." I said. "Not now, tomorrow."

"I'm there." He smiled.

~*~

Jack had settled into the passengers seat without much dispute.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet someone." I smiled. "Like I told you yesterday."

"Who?" He asked returning the smile.

"You'll see." I said.

We pulled up outside a hospital.

"You sick Carter?"

"No," I shook my head and got out of the car. "We're here."

"Looks like rain." He said.

"I hate rain." I mumbled.

"I know." He nodded. We went inside the hospital and I led Jack along to the high dependency ward.

"Name?" The nurse said.

"Samantha Carter." I said. The nurse looked up.

"Sam, we haven't seen you for quite some time. She's going to be thrilled to see you."

"I hope so." I said and attached the visitors badge to my jacket. I handed another one to Jack. We walked a little further down the hall and through another door.

"Sam," Another nurse said from the doorway across the room. The door was open to the outside and I could see the rain that had started to fall.

"She's out there?" I asked. The nurse nodded. 

"Sure is, can't keep her inside on days like this. I've got an umbrella here if you want to go and see her."

I took the umbrella and opened it. Jack and I walked out to the young blonde girl standing in the middle of the lawn. She had her head back and her mouth open catching drops of rain on her tongue.

"Sammy." I said. The girl turned quickly and looked at me. She smiled and laughed a laugh that was almost infantile.

"Sam?" Jack asked. He took the umbrella off me when the girl threw her arms around me. I could feel tears stinging my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

Sammy giggled again and clapped. She stamped her feet in the small puddles that were starting to form around her feet.

"I'm sorry," I said as the tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Sammy I'm so sorry." I turned around and ran away.

I heard Sammy hit the ground and start bawling like a toddler. I screamed when I felt arms go around me. I threw a reflexive punch over my shoulder. I felt it strike but the arms around me didn't loosen.

"Shh, Sam it's ok. It's all right." Jack said. "Don't cry." His hand had somehow gotten under my shirt. He made small circles with his fingers on my ribs. He pulled me closer to him.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"No," He shook his head. "But if you want to tell me I'll listen."

"Six years ago, before I started with the SGC, I went out to the movies with Sammy. It was late and it was raining heavily. We were singing along with the radio and I wasn't paying attention to the road. I lost control of the car. All I remember is sliding and flipping. I blacked out. When I came to I looked across to where she'd been but she wasn't there, she was gone. She'd gone through the windshield and struck a tree fifty feet away. Head, head first."

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't."

"They didn't think she'd pull through but she did, she's been like that ever since. Like a one year old. She's happy but she's nothing like the little girl I knew before. She was happy then, she didn't let anything get her down. She was my best friend and, and my daughter."

"It's all right, Sam. It's not your fault. These things happen."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you so much. So much."

His rough fingers continued to make circles on my sensitive skin. He nuzzled his head into my neck and swayed gently with me.

"I've upset her so much. I've done so much. I haven't seen her for almost four years, five years ago before I stopped. I did this. I came I saw her and I'd run out. She's start bawling. But always, every time I'd come back she'd clap and she'd laugh and she'd be happy to see me as if nothing had changed at all."

"How old is she now?"

"Nineteen." I said.

"Thirteen Sam, that's awfully young."

"Please don't."

"I'm not going to lecture you. What would that achieve?"

"My parents almost killed me. I'd never give her up, never. But I just, I get so guilty whenever I see her. It's all my fault that she's like this. She was so smart, she was the top of her class, she was popular and she was so beautiful. We got along so well. We were like sisters."

"Thirteen years apart you would be."

~*~

Jack took me back to his place. We didn't talk but he held me and I knew that it was all right. This was the lighter side of my Colonel. I very rarely saw this part of him. But it was times like this when I remembered why I loved him. Because he was sweet underneath it all. Despite his sarcasm he was the sweetest man on earth.

Before I knew what was happening, probably before he knew what was happening, our lips were pressed together. Our tongues fought hungrily. Hands fiddled with buttons, wet fabric tore under heavy hands and years of repressed sexual frustration. And then, the final step...

The next morning I slipped out of bed and gathered my clothes. I stopped and watched Jack sleep. He was peaceful. All his defensive fronts were down. I smiled and tiptoed across to him. I bent down and kissed him gently on the cheek. He stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. He smiled.

"Sam," He whispered. He hadn't realized that I'd gotten dressed. "I love you Sam." He whispered and rolled over again. Tears streamed down my cheeks and fell onto the sheets.

"I love you too." I whispered but he was already asleep again.

~*~*~

When I woke up, she was gone.

"Sam," I called and walked around the apartment. Her clothes were gone, on the kitchen table was a piece of paper. It was blank except for three watermarks from her tears.

I went back to the hospital.

"Name," The nurse at the desk said.

"Colonel Jack O'Neil." I said. "I was here yesterday with Samantha Carter."

"Yeh, I remember. Where is she?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to see Sammy." I said.

"You'll have to fill out a form. You're not the father are you?"

"No," I shook my head. "No I'm not. I just want to get to know her."

"Ok, fill out those forms. I need photo ID and you'll be set." She said.

"Ok," I nodded and filled out the forms, showed my ID and was issued with a visitor's badge. I walked down to Sammy's room. She was sitting at a small table scribbling on paper with crayons. A nurse watched her carefully. Glancing up from a book in her lap.

"Hello." The nurse said. "Good to see you back. She doesn't get many visitors."

"Jack O'Neil." I said shaking her hand.

"Abby,"

"I'll be here as often as I can. I don't really know why."

"She's interesting isn't she? She draws you back."

"Can she speak?"

"Goos and gaas." Abby said. "She's got the mental intelligence of a one year old. If someone took the time they could probably teach her to speak. She'll never be a normal girl, but if someone taught her some things, maybe she could finally get out of this place."

"Was that a hint?" I asked. She smiled and looked back to her book.

"She's quite friendly. Why don't you go and draw with her." Abby said. I walked across to her and sat on the floor next to her.

She looked across at me and smiled. She giggled slightly and handed me a crayon. I smiled and started drawing with her. I glanced across at her occasionally. She looked so much like Sam. Her blonde hair was long and her eyes were the same deep blue-green.

~*~*~

He didn't see me but I saw him. He was sitting with Sammy drawing. She handed him a crayon and he started drawing. I raised my fingers to my lips and let tears stream down my cheeks.

I turned around and left. I handed my form of extended leave into the SGC the next day.

~*~*~

I got to know Sammy well. I went and saw her as often as I could. We drew, played outside, went swimming, went to the Zoo, went to the amusement park, we even went to Disneyland.

Sam had taken extended leave from the SGC and I hadn't seen her for over six months when the big moved happened.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Abby asked me.

"Are you sure you can?" I smiled.

"Yeh, I'm sure. I've looked after her since she came in. Now I've got you to help me and she's come such a long way."

"The rest of my stuff was moved into the new house today Samsinite, guess what that means?"

"Time for Sammy." She smiled and giggled.

"That's right." I nodded. "It's time for Sammy. It's time to say bye to the hospital."

"Bye," She waved behind us as we walked towards the parking lot. Doctors and nurses stood out the front and waved to her. "Bye Abb."

"I'm coming with you sweetie. I'm going to look after you while Jack is at work."

~*~

She was happy with me. We were happy together. Abby stayed during the day and when I was 'away on business'. My excuse for the times I was off world. The rest of the time, it was just Sammy and me.

I'd moved into a nice big house with a backyard. It was closer to work. We got an old Labrador from the pound.

"What are we going to call him?" I asked. "Sorry, her?"

"Molly," Sammy said and giggled. She clapped and stamped her feet.

"Molly, that's a great name kiddo." I said and put my arm around her shoulder. It started to sprinkle rain.

We both automatically tipped our head back and opened our mouths.

~*~

"Now, throw the line out." I said. I had my arms around Sammy's shoulders and gripped her hands. "Just like that." I said swinging her arms around to cast the line.

"Ok,"

"Now you try." I said and rested my arms on her hips. She cast the line back and cast it out. "Perfect." I said. "You did great."

"Rain," She said as drops of water started to make ripples in the water.

"You finally got yourself company." A voice from behind us said. I turned around and looked up at Sam. She was standing on the veranda of the small bark hut. She was leaning against the solid railing watching us.

"Ah, well, seek and ye shall find." I said.

Sammy started to giggle next to me. She stomped her feet on the ground. I dropped my line into the water and hurried across to her.

"Reel it in," I said. "Nice and slow." I put my hand on hers and we reeled the line in together. I grabbed the line close to the water and lifted a small fish out of the water. "Where's Teal'c when ya want him?" I asked sarcastically. "Here's your proof, Teal'c. There's fish in my lake." I said to the sky.

"Wow," Sam said.

"Hold that, I'm going to get a picture." I said. She took the line and held up the fish. I snapped a picture.

"Did you really love me Jack?" Sam asked.

"Did?" I said looking up to her. "I'll always love you Sam, always. The question is, did you love me."

"Yes," She nodded tears started to stream down her cheeks. I walked up and stood against the opposite side of the rail. "If the woman you loved came back to you," She said.

I lent forward and kissed her. "I missed you Sam." I said. "We, missed you." I said waving my hand back to Sammy.

"I called her Samantha. I was drugged up and lying in the hospital. I thought, well guys do it all the time. Name their kids after themselves, so why can't I?"

"I'm glad you did. I've had her around to remind me of you while you were away."

"Will you love me no matter what?"

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "Samantha Carter, I love you with all that I am. All my heart and soul is yours. I would give up everything for you. Spare Samsinite and Molly." I added quickly. "I am so in love with you that if I had a priest right now, I'd marry you."

"What?"

"Sure," I nodded. "Samsinite, will you bring my tackle box over here please." I called. She put her line down and walked over to us. She handed me the box I opened it and pulled something out.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Marry me Sam." I said and held a ring up.

"You keep that in your tackle box."

"Sure, never know when you might need it." I smiled. "Truth is, I fished it out of the lake a few years ago."

"I would." I said. "But first you, there's something you have to know."

"Won't change it." I said. She stepped out from behind the rail and put my hand on her swollen stomach. I looked at her shocked and swallowed hard. Then I smiled. "Oh wow." I said and rubbed her stomach. "I guess I have to marry you now." I smiled.

"Her father didn't." I said pointing to Sammy.

"You ask her who her father is." I said.

"Jack, she doesn't talk. You know that."

"Apparently not." I said. I lent across and whispered in Sammy's ear. "Say hello mommy."

"Hello Mommy," She said.

"It's good to see you again." I whispered.

"Good to see you gain." Sammy smiled

"Good girl." I said straitening up.

"Oh God." Sam said raising her hand to cover her mouth. "You did all that? You taught her how to speak."

"Yes I did." I nodded proudly. "Samsinite lives with me now don't you? We have a dog called Molly and Nurse Abby looks after her when I'm not there. We live thirty minutes away from the base and Daniel and Teal'c come and visit us all the time."

"Teal'c." Sammy said touching her forehead.

"Feel this Samsinite," I said taking her hand. I put it against Sam's stomach.

"S that?" She asked.

"A baby," Sam said.

"Baby," Sammy nodded. "C'mon Jack," She said taking my hand. "Fish."

"Ah," I shook my head. "Rain."

"Later?"

"Tomorrow." I said. Sammy nodded.

"Rod." She said.

"Ok," I nodded.

"Does she hate me?" Sam asked looking at Sammy.

"No, no she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand. She just knows you've been away for a long time. She doesn't really know you. She's still smart you know. Underneath the mental age, which I'll ad has been raised from one to three."

"What?"

"In six months, she's learnt enough to be classed as having a mental age of three."

"Because of you."

"Couldn't have done it with out her." I smiled.

"Is she still happy." Sam asked we looked towards her.

"Sure." I nodded. "She is. She's just a little bit more grown up."

The rain started to get heavier.

"Inside." I called. Sammy dropped the rods and ran towards me. She stood under the veranda.

"Dry," She said and walked inside.

"She'll never learn to speak full sentences if you keep talking like that."

"Abb." Sammy smiled.

"She can speak perfect full sentences. She and I just have a language of our own."

"Can things go back to the way they were before?" Sam asked.

"Before or after I met Samsinite for the first time."

"After," She answered. "Just after, between the parking lot and the next morning."

"Sure." I nodded and put my arms around her. I kissed her then led her inside.

~*~*~

"Arms up." Jack said. Sammy lifted her arms and Jack pulled her wet t-shirt off. She was wearing swimming togs underneath. Jack put another shirt around her shoulders. She dropped her jeans and hung them across the rack in front of the fire. She pulled a dry pair of sweatpants on.

"Grub." Sammy said.

"You've gotta use proper sentences now. Sam doesn't understand."

"I am Sam."

"You're Sammy, your mommy is Sam."

"Ok." She nodded.

"Sammy, do you remember me?" I asked.

"Sure." Sam nodded. "You're my mommy. You don't like the rain. You went away for a long time, but you're back now."

"Yeh, I'm back now." I nodded. "I'm going to stay here and I'm going to marry Jack and make him your daddy."

"Jack is my Daddy." Sammy said.

"Yeh, but not really." Jack said. He put a towel on Sammy's head and started to dry her hair.

"Ok." Sam nodded. She giggled as Jack rubbed the towel through her hair.

~*~

She was infinitely happy. She and Jack were the best of friends. Jack took her everywhere he could. She loved him and I could tell that she hadn't forgotten me either. Jack explained everything that had happened since I'd left. All the missions and what had happened with him and Sammy.

"Jack," I said that night as we watched Sammy sleep. He looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you." I said.

"What for?"

"For a lot of things really." I said. "For taking care of Sammy and getting her to where she is now. For being there for me. For accepting me and this baby."

"You're welcome, for everyone."

"And for not asking me if it was yours."

"Come on Sam, I know you better than that." He said.

"Yeh, I guess I do. Sometimes you think you know someone but you don't."

"I know you Carter." He said. "Just as well as you know me."

**End Chapter One**


	2. The End Of Running

**TWO**

**The End of Running**

After seven months away I expected Sam to look different. Not that different though. She glowed, and I know that's a cliché, but it's the truth.

Seven months pregnant and engaged. So many changes in so little time. Though it seemed like a long time without her there. She happily announced that Jack was the father of her child and soon to be her husband. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But I was happy for them. They were right for each other, I hoped.

"Congratulations Major." Hammond said.

"Thank you Sir." Sam smiled.

"I expect you'll be taking a little more time off."

"Yes Sir, but I'll be sticking around to keep track of the progress of the Stargåte missions sir. Nothing like my previous absence."

"Sam?" Janet said walking into the room. Sam turned around and smiled. "Oh my," She said and rested a hand against Sam's stomach. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

After everything was explained to Sam, I got to steal her away. I needed her help with a few artifacts we'd found while she was away.

"Daniel." She said. I turned around and looked at her. "You're awfully quiet. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I nodded. "I'm just a little, ah, well confused is one word. Awestruck is another."

"Confused? Why?"

"Confused as to why you disappeared without a word for seven months."

"We've got time." She said. "I'll explain it to you."

"Ok." I said and offered her my chair.

"Seven months ago, the day before I applied for leave, Jack and I, well we took a leap."

"Ok, I can follow so far."

"It scared the hell out of me. I panicked I didn't know what to do. So I ran away. Four weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I was going to come back and tell Jack, but I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried about his reactions. I was afraid that he'd turn me away and I'd be on my own. I know it's silly now, but then, well, it brought back a few memories. Memories, I'd just as soon not have."

4

"Ok," I nodded. "So you were scared, you were running away?"

"Yeh, but it sounds so terrible when you say it like that."

"How would you say it?"

"I wouldn't. It's like that song." She said.

"Oh yeh I know the one." I smiled.

"Out of um, that movie with the singer and Kevin Costner."

"Sing it for me." I said.

"What?" She said.

"Go on Sam, it's just you and me. Who am I going to tell?"

If I should stay

I'd only be in your way

So I'll go, but I know 

I'll think of you every step of the way

And I, Will always love you,

Will always love you,

You, 

My darling you

Bittersweet memories

That is all I'm taking with me,

So good bye, please don't cry

We both know I'm not what you need

And I will always love you

I will always love you

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you dreamed of

And I wish for you joy and happiness

But above all things I wish you love

And I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I, I will always love you

Darling I love you

I will always love you

"You have a great voice." I said.

"Really?" Sam smiled and blushed.

"Ok," I smiled and nodded. "Come on, there's a few samples I need you to give me your opinion on. Maybe the ah, you can identify some of these items."

"Ok, lets go." She smiled.

She was happier than I'd ever seen her in my life. She never stopped smiling and she cracked jokes the whole time we were together. I didn't know if it was the baby or her new found love or the break or some third alternative.

"Hope I was helpful." She said.

"You always are." I nodded.

"I'm going to go up to my lab and have a look around, you want to come with?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Wow, just the way I left it."

"Yeh, Jack dusted it every week. He missed you so much. He used to come here and just sit, just to be close to you."

"I never wanted to hurt him."

"I know. He knows that too."

"Knock, knock." Jack said from the door. We both turned and looked at him. "I couldn't find you in Daniel's office so I figured you would have come here." He said walking over to her. "They just put out fresh jell-o in the commissary. There's plenty of blue." He smiled and put his arms around her.

"You're a different person when you're in love."

"Oh Danny, I'm still a jackass." He smiled. "I just don't show it in front of my kid."

"I'll catch up with you later." I said.

"Bye," Sam smiled. She and Jack moved together out the door.

"I never thought you were a jackass." I called.

"No one said you had to stay behind." Jack called back.

"Great," I mumbled and hurried out of the room after them.

~*~

"You should have told me Jack, that's not something you forget."

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't forget. You were gone when it was arranged. I didn't know when you were coming back. And I didn't know you'd be pregnant when you did."

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"No, Sam, I won't let you go. We have no idea what it will do to the baby."

"I don't care. Sammy's my daughter."

"You should, I do."

"You didn't even know about this baby until a few weeks ago."

"It doesn't matter." Jack shook his head. "It's still my baby, you're still my fiancé and I don't want to risk either of you."

"It's not safe,"

"It's her birthday present from me and the team." He said. "Carter, she wants to do this, she wants to see other worlds. It's not as if we're going on a mission, we're going to a perfectly hospitable planet. I promised her I would."

"I don't want you to take her off world Jack."

"Then you tell her."

"She doesn't listen to me, she barley acknowledges my existence."

"She doesn't remember you Sam and you won't give her a chance." Jack said. "When she was in the hospital. She just remembered your face. Now, she's learnt so much, she's starting to forget. You've got to give her a chance to remember. She's got to get to know you again."

"Where are you going to take her?"

"We're going to P3X-759, then, we're going take her to see the Asgaurd."

"Asguard? Why?"

"Thor's offered to see if there's anything he can do for her."

"Do for her?"

"Give her her life back. The life she would have had if it weren't for the accident. I want to do things with her that I can't. I want to teach her to drive, to surf, to read, to dance. I want to see her dress up and go out on a date."

"Jack," Sammy said.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Angry." She said.

"No," He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Big people." He shrugged.

"Me?"

"No,"

"You?"

"Yeh,"

"Naughty?"

"Forgetful."

"Tomorrow?"

"Today,"

"Sure?"

"Uh huh," He nodded. "C'mon." He said and took her hand. He led her across to the door. He helped her into her coat. Sammy continued to ask questions.

"Mommy?"

"Can't,"

"Baby?"

"Uh huh."

"A life, a normal life." I said not bothering to wipe away the tears that streamed down my cheeks. "The life I took away from her." I said. Jack froze.

"Car." He said. Sammy nodded and walked out. Jack walked back to me.

"That's it isn't it?" I said.

"Sam, I love you, you know that. This has nothing to do with the accident. It wasn't your fault. I'm going to take her off world because I promised her I would. It's not a reflection on you. It's not, I'm sorry I didn't organize it with you but you weren't here." He said and walked back to the door.

"She's not your daughter Jack." I called. "You'll never be her father." He froze again.

"No, no I won't. I won't ever be her father. But I can be the best dad she's ever had. The way you're acting, you'll never be her mom, you'll only ever be the one who gave birth to her. Anyone can be a father, it takes someone special to be a daddy." He said and walked out. Slamming the door behind him.

I took a shuddering breath and looked around me. Jack's house was filled with pictures of him and Sammy. On the wall were framed pictures that Sammy had drawn. One in particular caught my eye. I walked up to it and ran my fingers across the glass. It was the picture I'd seen Sammy and Jack drawing the day before I left.

I knew that he really did love her like a daughter and I felt awful for what I said. I knew I deserved everything I got. I'd been terrible to him and I hadn't given her a chance. There was nothing I could do now.

~*~*~

I knew she didn't mean it. I hoped she knew I didn't mean it either. It wasn't that I didn't love her, it was just that I'd promised Sammy I'd take her off world. She was making it difficult for me.

I didn't matter now. It was all behind us.

"Jack," Sammy said. I looked across at her. "Grow up." She said.

She'd never referred to growing up before and at first I wasn't sure what she was saying. She could have been telling my to grow up, but she wasn't. She could have been telling me she didn't want to grow up, but she wasn't. I realized at last that she was asking if she would grow up. I felt my stomach tighten, how do I explain to her that she might not grow up. There was no way in our language so I took a deep breath and dived in with grown up sentences. I decided I'd always use full sentences I didn't want her to get confused.

"You're perfect Sammy," I started. "More perfect than anyone else in the world. You understand things that other people don't. Some people will tell you that you're too simple. But you're not. Thinking simply is the biggest quality anyone can have. I love you no matter what ok, whether you're grown up or whether you're not."

"Ok." She nodded. "You?"

"Only if you want it. I'm not going to force you to grow up. If you want to stay the way you are, then that's fine with me. Like I said, I love you, no matter what."

"Mommy?"

"Mommy loves you too, no matter what."

"Angry?"

"Yeh, she's a bit angry. It's not her fault though. I upset her and I didn't mean to. When you and me get back to the house. I'll tell Mommy sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeh, yeh I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I love mommy too and I don't want her to be upset ever. Just like I don't ever want you to be upset."

"Ok." Sammy nodded. When we got onto the base. Everyone greeted Sammy they all knew her well. Teal'c and Daniel stood in the gate room while we left.

When we got back to the house two days later, Sam was gone. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I ran my hands through my hair and looked up. I saw an empty picture frame hanging on the wall. Sam had taken one of the pictures Sammy and I had drawn.

"Oh Sam," I sighed.

~*~

"Molly," I called. "Molly, come here girl." The dog ran up to me. "Hey girl, good girl. Come on." I said giving her a back rub. She followed me over to the car. I opened the back door and she jumped in.

"Ready?" Sammy asked.

"Uh huh."

"Ok." I got in the drivers seat and buckled my seatbelt. We drove out to the lake.

I set Sammy up with a rod and some bate. She cast out.

"Great." I smiled. She smiled proudly back at me.

I cast out myself.

We sat and enjoyed the quiet for a while. I thought about all the times I'd been here with Sammy. It was one of her favorite spots and I was glad she enjoyed coming with me.

Since Sam had left almost two months ago, Sammy and I had come here a lot. I think we both thought that maybe she'd appear again like last time. It never happened though. But neither of us gave up. Sam would come back, she had to, I had to tell her I was sorry.

I'd never really been a religious person, but I started to believe when my prayers were answered. I'd heard from someone that if you wanted something badly enough and for the right reasons, then you'd get it. Now I believed it. And I hoped Sam believed it too.

"If the woman you loved suddenly came back." A voice said from behind us. Sammy and I both turned around. We dropped our rods and ran towards Sam. Sammy was faster and threw her arms around Sam before I could. I hesitated for a second then threw my arms around her and Sammy.

"I missed you Sam." I said. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Neither should I." She said. "I'll accept your apology if you'll accept mine. I said some things that were out of line as well. And I'm sorry."

"I never pictured you as the type to run away from conflict."

"Only emotional conflict. Bring on the aliens and I'm there, but as soon as I'm confronted on an emotional level. Well, eat my dust. I need time to myself to sort everything out."

"It doesn't matter now. You're back."

"And I'm never going to run away again. I'm going to start facing my problems." She said. We walked up under the veranda as it started to rain. Sammy stayed behind. She threw her head back and opened her mouth. She closed her eyes and let the cool water run down her face.

"Still hate rain?" I asked Sam. She nodded. I shrugged.

"You go." I said. "I'm not going to keep you here if you want to be there."

"I do want to be there, but I'd rather be here with you." I said and put my arm around her shoulders. I rested one hand on her stomach.

~*~*~

I watched Sammy as she stood in the rain. She dropped her head forward and looked at me. She smiled.

"Come on Mommy." She smiled

I felt my knees fail. Jack caught me and helped me stand. Sammy reached out a hand. I shook my head. Jack took one of my hands and led me towards Sammy. I reached out and took her outstretched hand. She smiled.

The three of us stood in the rain. Holding hands with our heads back our eyes closed and out mouths open. I took a deep breath and savored the feeling of the cool water washing over me.

The way it caressed my lips and face. I breathed in the smell of a newly washed earth, felt the dampness of my clothes and the tickle of rain in my hair.

I closed my eyes and saw the glistening of rain on pavement in lamplight. I remembered the song we were listening to, I remember the screeching of tires and then the endless spinning and turning. I remember opening my eyes to see her gone. Then I remember seeing the cracked windshield and the crumpled figure some distance away from me.

I remember the endless hours spent pacing hospital corridors waiting for any news at all. I remember seeing her sitting on the floor making incoherent sounds and clapping her hands. I remember her clapping and laughing when she saw me, then crying when, time after time, I ran away.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Tears joined the streams of rainwater that ran down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sammy," I said and turned to walk away.

"No," Sammy said making me turn back. "No," She said again and shook her head. "I will not let you do this again. I will not let you leave me again, not again." She said. "You've been running away from me half my life. I was always happy to see you again because I thought maybe you'd stay that time. Then I realized that you never would, that you wouldn't stay for me. Now, Jack's convinced me that you will, one day, you'll stay. Make it today. Stay with me today."

"She," I said looking at Jack. "You're," I looked at her, then fainted. When I came to I was dry and lying on a comfortable bed in front of a fire.

"Hey Dad, I think she's coming too." Sammy called. Jack appeared beside me a second later.

"Sam," He said. "Sam,"

"Jack," I said and swallowed the lump in my throat. I started to cry again. Jack pulled me up into his arms.

"It's all right, shh, don't cry." He whispered.

~*~

Sammy was better, that's all there was to say about it. She was better. I didn't know how and I didn't really care. She was better. I had my daughter back and it was all thanks to Jack. If he'd listened to me that day and not taken her off world. I wouldn't have my daughter back.

There were so many things I wanted to say. But a sharp pain in my stomach stopped me.

"Oh God." I said and put my hand on my stomach. "Jack, the baby." I said. "The baby's coming." He smiled at me.

~*~

It was the longest nine hours of my life, but finally, I was holding my baby, my beautiful baby. My son. Our son.

Jack held the tiny bundle and smiled at me. "He's perfect."

"Is he all right, is he ok?"

"One, two, three…ten fingers. One, two, three…eleven, wait a minute." He smiled and counted again. "No, ten, there's ten toes. Two eyes a mouth and a nose. We still have to get the two of you to a hospital."

"Sammy," I said. Sammy appeared beside me. She smiled. "I want you to, if Jack doesn't mind. I want you to name him."

"That's a great idea." Jack nodded. Sammy shook her head.

"No, I couldn't, I shouldn't, he's your son."

"He's your brother." Jack said. Sammy smiled and took a deep breath.

~*~*~

I was about to ultimately make the hardest decision I'd ever have to make. I smiled at my mother again.

"Andrew," I whispered. "Andy." I smiled. "I want to call him Andrew."

"Perfect." She smiled.

~*~

Everything was perfect. Sam and Jack got married, Andrew grew up to be a perfect little boy and I had a normal life. Sam learnt to love the rain and she over came her fear. Now we drive with the radio on and we stop and enjoy the rain whenever we can. I got a job with the SGC and had as many adventures as my mother and father.

**End Chapter Two**


End file.
